Avatar: The One
Five Weeks Ago Avatar Hiroshi was walking down the Southern Air Temple, admiring the statue of his immediate predecessor, Gohan. Suddenly, out of nowhere arrived several black-clothed men, each holding a sword in either hand. Hiroshi eventually managed to defeat them and ran outside, only to be captured by an indestructible net. Awakening on a ship, Hiroshi suddenly realized that the net was made out of a metal known as Pyraniad. "Oh come on. No fair. I can't bend metal! Let me outta here NOW!!" Hiroshi screamed in vain trying to get himself out of the net, only to fail each and every time. Then, out of the shadows came a man dressed just like the men who attacked Hiroshi at the Air Temple. "Well, well, well. Look who's here. The Avatar. Welcome to the Grand Nimbus ... it's an honor to have you here." Hiroshi was terrorized by the menacing voice. Panicking, he questioned, "Who are you? And what do you want with me? Answer me, coward!" The man in black replied, "Who, me? Well, you might not know me because of me ruling a secret, evil empire called the Shadow Kingdom. I'm Shadow King Senbei, almighty ruler of the Shadow Kingdom. The men who attacked you at the Southern Air Temple are my minions, the Marauders." Hiroshi kept struggling and struggling, but kept getting stuck every time he tried to free himself. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the ship and afraid, Hiroshi entered the Avatar State, managing to use Gohan's metalbending to escape the net. However, Senbei managed to stand up and shot Hiroshi with a blast of energy. Falling down into the sea, Hiroshi floated in the ocean for five weeks before waking up on an island known as Abyss Island. Current Time Waking up on a sunny day, Hiroshi was surrounded by palm trees, peaches, and a marvelous cherry garden. Wondering where he was, Hiroshi called out, "Um, hello. Anybody here? I'm the Avatar, and I think I'm lost." No one answered his cry. Losing his hope, Hiroshi cried himself to sleep and eventually woke up at sun dawn. The next day, Hiroshi started gathering some cherries and peaches. Stumbling across a rock, he sandbended the ground and discovered a secret stairway that led to an entrance. Going inside the vault, he discovered a dusty, old-fashioned table full of books, a cobweb-covered teacup, a scroll that sat on the wall, and several swords layed neatly on the wall. Astonished by the sight, he discovered a seal on the floor that was shaped like a dragon. Wondering if the owners of the vault were the legendary Dragon Warriors, Hiroshi used airbending to get the scroll. Reading it, it said, "This is the catacomb of the Dragon Warriors, the sacred guardians of the Domain. Our code is to be loyal, honest, and always help the weak and the poor." Confused by the excerpt, Hiroshi put the scroll back on the wall and started reading the books on the table. Eventually, he discovered something very interesting that would revolutionize the world. "A long time ago, beings known as Eternals roamed the Earth, using their power of Yin-Yang bending to protect themselves against dark spirits. However, Vaatu destroyed them and their bending art was lost. However, the secret to the abilitiy was written on a tablet hidden inside a cave in the Cave of Two Lovers. It said, 'The key to performing Yin-Yang bending is unity and harmony within you. You must tap into the dormant god energy within yourself and become the ultimate being.'" Pondering how to become a Yin-Yang bender, Hiroshi realized that he could defeat the Shadow Kingdom by using the new bending art he learned about. The only problem was that he didn't know how to achieve inner unity and peace within himself. For a week, Hiroshi trained in the new element, Yin-Yang bending. However, that wasn't enough, and he continued for two months. Finally achieving that level of power, Hiroshi escaped Abyss Island. Reaching the United Republic of Nations, Hiroshi was horrified by what he saw. Fire was destroying President Haiku's house and the Republic, animals were running away, and buildings were crumbling down. Discovering that Senbei was responsible for this, Hiroshi beat the Marauders easily, only to be bloodbended by Senbei. "You're ... you're a bloodbender. A psychic one. I thought they died out a hundred years ago." Senbei laughed in a megalomaniacal way. "I'm the last of my kind ... just like Aang was before he gave birth to Tenzin, who in turn gave to Meelo, who in turn restarted the Air Nomads. Prepare to die, Avatar." Almost about to break his neck, Hiroshi entered the Avatar State once again, but after being hurt by an energy blast, he relied on what he learned on Abyss Island, Yin-Yang bending, to achieve inner unity and defeat Senbei once and for all. After that battle, known as the Great Clash, a statue of Hiroshi was carved and Hiroshi became known wide throughout the land for his bravery, justice, and new awesome bending art. Category:Fan Fiction